Transferring a baby in a stroller, particularly a sleeping baby, and moving it to a car seat or vice versa, may sometimes be a problem to parents, because if the baby is disturbed, it can be very difficult to comfort it or get it back to sleep. To solve the problem, a stroller having a seat releasably attached thereto is introduced to the market. The stroller has a controlling means mounted thereto for controlling the securement of the seat, so that a user is able to release the seat of the stroller by the controlling means, and the sleeping baby will not be bothered. Yet, the controlling means requires the user to use both hands to proceed with the operation of releasing/securing the seat. It is very hard for users to proceed with the operation of releasing/ securing the seat if one of two hands is holding something or the user is disabled. In this case, users will have to secure the seat step by step and one side after another or with the help of others.
From the previous description, the strollers currently available requiring both hands of a user to operate the release of the seat will not fulfill the needs of users)and improvements or alterations thereof are thus required. The stroller having a controlling structure for controlling the release of the seat and constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.